louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DisasterPrince/Landen's Rites of Passage
Note in advance - sorry for the huge pictures, the blog would NOT let me put them in without sizing them up all the way. Whatevs. Y'all deserve huge portraits! read onwards! JAKE - 18th Place Jakeee <3 You were so funny! We actually got along pretty well, and I think your boot was just super unlucky. You could've been a force in this game if things had played out a little differently, but some things just aren't meant to be. I hope you had fun while you were here, cuz I had fun talking to you! VOJTA - 17th Place I never met you sweetie, cute mangatar though <3 CHIEKO - 16th Place Another hot mangatar for someone I never met. MARIE - 15th Place Oh Marie... TRULY AN ICON!! I felt that we got along fast, you have my type of humor and are such a funny person. A powerful person as well, you're an icon and I was so excited to work with you long-term and then you got RAWBED!?!? It was basically like, one of the most underrated and darksided cuts in this merge, I wish I had gotten to talk to you more before you got axed. I hope life has been treating you well and that you enjoyed your prejury Ponderosa trip! CHLOE - 14th Place So, another bomb ass mangatar for someone I personally never met, but I will say that during the premerge, I did some sleuthing and realized you might be the one making all those amazing graphics and were a total challenge beast and you seemed like a huge threat, so seeing you get eliminated was like one of those big sighs of relief of "thank gosh now I don't have to deal with that badass" but I definitely could tell you were one. Thanks for being a part of the wild story of this game girl! JUNESSY - 13th Place WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A SWIFTIE DURING THE GAME, WE WOULD'VE HAD SO MUCH TO BOND OVER AND TALK ABOUT... I fought for your legacy in spamming Taylor a bunch after your elimination, I really hope everything is well in your personal situation, it's awful to have to go out like that. Much love, you were a force. <3 ANDY - 12th Place Andy andy andy... I literally loved you so much, it's not even funny. At first when we arrived on tutoko I realized you were going to be Bronson's target, but at the time I thought i would be voting you out too... Then as the days continued and we won those immunities, I literally fell in LOVE!!! You're an amazing person, and so so fun to talk to. I love how we bonded over food, and our pets, and I kept wanting to talk to people about what I was eating but none of them understood like you. The desire to avenge you was one of the strongest I've ever had and you honestly motivated me to get through so much of this merge without even realizing it, I knew I had to keep fighting because you didn't get the chance to. I hate the way you went out, no hard feelings to those that did it, but I was literally obsessed with you and seeing you leave was such a sharp knife in the gut. I luv u and can't wait to talk more after the game! BRONSON - 11th Place Our relationship in this game was super weird, I like you, but could tell there was never like a strong game trust there, and it showed itself very early on. I think you're cool and very ~unique~ lol but our games just did not align, sometimes that happens and it's okay!! Getting you out was a big accomplishment for me because I see you as a dedicated huge threat who FOUGHT for what they wanted, it just sucks that what you wanted wasn't the same as what I wanted, but that's Survivor. Thanks for playing and making this game more fun and challenging for me, that's what it's all about! You were a badass. POTEET - 10th Place You are a super cool person, and I got along with you really well. I'm still not sure why you made the move you did, or cut me loose, like, I get your perspective on the move, I just wish it would've been clearer how serious I was about working with you and Andy. In this game I was honest to a lot of people who then would just turn on me and I never blamed any of them, but it did suck having to constantly shift alliances and stuff, so while I hate you for that!!!! I love you as a person and think you were playing the game hard which is super respectable. Sorry that I went guns blazing to get you out, haha. I hope there's no hard feelings and that you've had a good time on the jury. MIGUEL - 9th Place MIGUEL!!!!! LITERALLY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!! Okay maybe a little extreme, but seriously, you're an angel on this earth. Like Andy, this was a way slower bond. Initially, we were just getting along, and I was much closer to Caeleb on Patea. I definitely still intended to work with you, but it wasn't as close. Then, as I began getting close to Andy, I saw lots more potential in an alliance with you where I didn't know if that was gonna happen before. Then when you came over on the Haramai, it was a complete blessing. We talked a bunch and strategized about the vote, and how much we loved Andy. When we lost her it was like a bullet that hit us both and from that moment on we were connected in our SOULS!!! Playing the early merge with you was a complete blast, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I only wish it could've lasted longer. Losing you was honestly the second hardest night of the game, I felt super lost, and I just missed having that close ally, the only person who I'd really kept up conversation with during the merge. We got really emotionally vulnerable and after I lost you, I ended up substituting that emotion with someone else, and we see where that got me. I miss ya tons and I literally cannot wait to hear from you again. Like Andy, your elimination is the main thing that kept me going in the merge and reminded me that I could never stop fighting for this win, even if I'm sure I might not get it. Thanks for always being there, man. You were amazing and this game wouldn't have been the same without you. DICK BROS!!! RHI - 8th Place Much like Poteet and Bronson, I respect you a lot as a person and player. I think you were playing hard and are a total force to be reckoned with. But on the other hand, it frustrated me that I genuinely did want to go to the end with you and you just tossed it totally away. But I understand completely why you did it, and don't hold it against you. It just made the game more difficult - but while you were around, it was fun talking about Pokemon, S39, and other stuff. You were a very dominant foe and someone I'm proud to have been aligned with, and then also been against. Unlike with Aston this rivalry was not personal and you made the game a fight which is so much more interesting than what it could've been before, even if it's a hell of a lot more difficult and chaotic to play in. Thanks for giving this game your all, we certainly got an interesting chaotic story and character out of it. JARED - 7th Place I know we drifted a lot at the merge, but I honestly think you're an icon, a legend, you snapped... I don't know if I could write a whole paragraph or 2, because my thoughts on you can be summarized quite simply with you're amazing. You were super fun to play with. You were a great loyal ally. You were smart, good at hiding secrets and also playing moves. You knew when to strike and when to lay low. And I think you were definitely on track to a great spot and perhaps even a win yes if you had not been taken out where you were. Not that I think you should have gone there at all, but your whole round is a batshit insane story, and I think you should be proud of that. You are the reason for the craziest round in this whole game and knowing you, that makes sense, because you're simply a Legend. Fitting that you would be this season's Robbed Goddessa. Well, along with Miguel, Andy, Marie... you get the picture. Loved hanging with you man. ASTON - 6th Place ELSA - 5th Place I loved you a lot. Premerge you were absolutely my favorite person, I felt tight with you. Where things started going wrong is us not swapping together at all, we never got a chance to talk together at all and we drifted, and at the merge, we both made the mistake of letting things continue to drift which we owned up to, and that sucked. But where things started getting even worse and worse, is that we actually did make up and begin to talk a lot again, and then you started making choices of allies and people that... bewildered me. I was very honest saying I wanted to work with you again and truly loved you, and you chose to align with somebody who had been going on psychotic rants bullying me, you chose to not even try to talk to me about things you had heard and get my side of the story... Which hurt a lot because I feel you're probably one of the most mature and understanding, compassionate people in the cast, and it felt like you never even gave me another chance even when I kept trying to work things out. That being said, I understand that it's a game, and I know you were lied to and that we don't have all the information. I know I made some mistakes in not talking to you as much beforehand. I will own up to my own faults with how this relationship went and say obviously I hold NO hard feelings. The vote for you was a difficult one to cast. But we just had a really strange interaction throughout the game and it left me feeling really confused as to if I had been doing more wrong and it put me in a vulnerable position. So I respect and love you a lot, your gameplay on the other hand, was super damaging to me, while also just making you a GIGANTIC jury threat in general, so you needed to go. I hope you don't have any hard feelings with me because I certainly don't have any with you. And your finaletar is a slay, btw. Which brings me to the other Finalists!! Alper, Bryce, Caeleb, it has been fantastic getting to know each of you.. some more than others.. *we cackle about being left on delivered*, but I have enjoyed each of your presences a lot for different reasons in the game and it's been super fun learning each of your playstyles. I wish each of you good luck in this finale, let's give it our very best shot! This is it yall! Category:Blog posts Category:Fiordland Blog Posts